HOLY
by themiller
Summary: Just a oneshot dedicated to pingo9191... Rated T for slight language.


**A/N: This entire oneshot is dedicated to pingo9191 for being totally amazing and recognizing a That 70's Show theme when they see one… **

**Ok. So. Lesson learned.**

**You guys like Percabeth. Way more than you like my writing. Which means if I stray from that coupling (*cough* ****Into the Darkness**** *cough*), all of a sudden my readers drop off the planet. But then, as soon as I return to good ole Romance storyline, all of a sudden I have **_**212**_** visitors within the first four hours of uploading (*cough* ****The Uniform**** *cough*). Holy crap, people.**

**Talk about addicted…**

**Not that I can judge ;)**

**Anyways. Once again, randomness abounds. I'll finish ****Into the Darkness**** because it has SOME fans, but it won't be the 20+ chaps I promised. **

**So… I now return to my success—oneshots. If you guys want the 20+ still, you'll have to give me some time to come up with one that includes romance. I can do short stuff, but extending it is difficult for me. **

**Sorry.**

**Anyways… R&R!**

The only thought that could have possibly been going through Percy's mind at that moment would have been something along the lines of _HOLY SHIT._

But, for once, though the internal cussing was a result of his girlfriend, it wasn't a result of her suddenly pulling a knife on him for saying something stupid. That was _HOLY SHIT _that translated as _Oh gods, I'm going to die now_.

Nor was it along those familiar lines of her-holding-a-knife-to-a-girl-that-was-flirting-with-him-and-couldn't-seem-to-take-no-for-an-answer. That was _HOLY SHIT _that translated as _Oh gods, my girlfriend is both extremely awesome and enormously terrifying_.

No, this particular _HOLY SHIT _had nothing to do with Annabeth's trusty knife. It instead had _everything_ to do with the fact that his girlfriend was currently making out with him heavily for the first time in a month, and the position that the making out was taking place in was… interesting.

Athena was probably going to zap him within the next five minutes. Hell, with the thoughts running through his brain, his dad, who had supported the relationship fully, was probably going to incinerate him.

But he couldn't help it. Annabeth had that effect on him. She turned his practically saint like (if cussing is ignored) mind into a dirty cesspool. By the time they came up for air, it was all he could do to not immediately pull her back in.

"Wow…" Great words from the great Percy Jackson. Way to kill the mood, dude.

But she seemed willing to go with that. "No kidding," she panted out.

He couldn't be blamed for their current situation. Annabeth had walked into the apartment the Blofis' lived in wearing skimpy short shorts and a form fitting Abercrombie top. Her tan was perfect, and the look on her beautiful face was enough to drive any man insane.

But he felt like he was forgetting something…

Before they had started their session, there had been something he had needed to tell her. It had seemed extremely important at the time, but the sight of her in a t-shirt and short shorts had wiped all other thoughts from his mind.

What had it been?

It had something to do with his mother… or brother. Most likely mother, seeing as his only brother, Tyson, was back in Poseidon's kingdom, making weapons.

But, for the life of him, he couldn't remember what that extremely important thing had been.

His thought process was once again interrupted by Annabeth's soft lips crashing into his, renewing the heat between them as if the need for air was old-fashioned and outdated.

Oh well. If he couldn't remember it, it must not have been that important.

_Three hours later…_

As it turned out, the piece of information about his mother had been _very_ important. At least, important considering what position Annabeth and Percy had found themselves in when Sally Jackson walked in with all of their friends from Camp.

The _Holy Shit _running through his brain now was totally different from the one that had been there not three hours ago…

**A/N: Ok, I know, I know… too short. But I'm putting a lot of my attention into ****Into the Darkness**** and the multi-chap story after it. But still. Sorry.**

**Don't complain too much. I promise the next one will be better.**


End file.
